Faragonda/Gallery
Seasons |-|Trailers= Season 4 CS.png Season 7 S7 Trailer (184).png S7 Trailer (185).png |-|Season 1= Palladium, Wizgiz, DuFour, Faragonda - Episode 102 (1).jpg Palladium, DuFour, Faragonda - Episode 102 (1).jpg Tecna, Giselda, Palladium, DuFour, Faragonda - Episode 102 (1).jpg 1526267 204551633069824 681037491 n.jpg Descarga (1).jpg 1604525 207003666157954 2026689452 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-19h30m03s22.png Faragonda - Ep102 (1).jpg Faragonda - Ep102 (2).jpg Faragonda - Ep102 (3).jpg Faragonda, Griselda - Ep102 (1).jpg Faragonda, Griselda, Stella, Bloom - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Bloom - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Bloom - Ep102 (2).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Stella, Bloom - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (2).jpg Griselda, Faragonda - Ep102 (3).jpg Faragonda - Ep102 (4).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h27m24s208.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h30m35s182.jpg IMG 3471.PNG Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h31m31s71.png Faragonda demands an explanation.png|Faragonda demands the Winx explain why they broke into Cloud Tower. Faragonda, Flora, Musa - Episode 107.jpg Griselda, Faragonda, The Winx - Winx Club Episode 107.jpg Faragonda - Episode 107 (1).jpg Faragonda - Episode 107 (2).jpg Faragonda - Episode 107 (3).jpg Faragonda - Episode 107 (4).jpg Faragonda - Episode 107 (6).jpg Faragonda - Episode 107 (7).jpg 3064A2D4-EB93-45E3-B150-A1050E7C6AFF.jpeg FaragondaWCEp109(1).png FaragondaWCEp109(2).png Miss G & Miss F.png Episode 113 - Mistake - Faragonda.png Winx Club - Episode 114 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (2).jpg 1x15.jpg FaragondaPijamaT1.png Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 Mistake 4.jpg Saladin, Faragonda, Griffin - Episode 117 (1).jpg ~Saladin, Faragonda, and Griffin~.jpg Saladin, Faragonda - Episode 117.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (5).jpg IMG-20150522-WA0042m kbu.jpg IMG-20150522-WA0042m kbun.jpg Winx Club - Episode 120 (15).jpg 1538685 614459771973073 7699414774813787926 n.png 10313629 835273949839286 7384443155894131341 n.jpg Faragonda, Griffin - WCEp124.png 19.jpg Winx9.png Winx10.png Winx Club - Episode 124 Mistake 2.jpg 5.PNG Winx Club - Episode 125 (9).jpg Faragonda, Griffin - WCEp125.png images (9)h.jpg GrifFaraOrteEp126.png WINX.png Faragonda, Griffin - WCEp126 (1).png Faragonda, Griffin - WCEp126 (2).png Faragonda, Griffin - WCEp126 (4).png Faragonda, Griffin - WCEp126 (5).png |-|Season 2= OfeliaFaragondaWCEp203(1).png OfeliaFaragondaWCEp203(2).png OfeliaFaragondaWCEp203(3).png OfeliaFaragondaWCEp203(4).png Avalon, Faragonda, Alfea Fairies - Ep207(1).png Avalon, Faragonda, Alfea Fairies - (2).png Winx Club - Episode 209 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (8).jpg WCEp212(1).png WCEp212 Mistake 2.png WCEp212 Mistake 4.png WCEp213 (6).jpg WCEp215Mistake(3).png WCEp217Mistake (1).png WCEp220Mistake(2).png WCEp223(7).png WCEp224(2).png WCEp225Mistake(10).png WCEp225(8).png Griffin, Codatorta and Faragonda.PNG Stengthandspeed(1).png Faragonda + griffin conver.png Winx21.png Winx20.png ~Faragonda and Griffin Cooperate~.jpg WCEp226Mistake(5).png |-|Season 3= Cornelia.jpg WCEp304Mistake1.png WCEp307Mistake(1).png WCEp307.png WCEp310(3).png WCEp312(3).png 3x14-FGDorm.jpg A Part of The Company Of Light.PNG Connectify Hotspot 2015.png WCEp320(1).png WCEp320(7).png Ep323(2).png Ep323Mistake(6).png Ep324Mistake(2).png Ep324(1).png |-|Season 4= 4024.jpg Fashion(TB).PNG 4026.jpg Faragonda, Aisha - Episode 401.jpg Estamos en el archivo secreto de Alfea.jpg Guardians.png Winx Club - Episode 401 (1).jpg Book.png Winx Club - Episode 401 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (5).jpg Ep402(4).png InterDMEp404.png Winx Club - Episode 407 (7).jpg White Circle 414.jpg Winx-0.jpg Winx-believix.jpg Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-2-the-winx-club-17619260-512-384.jpg |-|Season 5= IMG 2991.jpg PaFaGr - WCEp503.png FaragondaGriselda - WCEp503(1).png FaragondaGriselda - WCEp503(2).png 377315 468541146519376 2101264892 n.jpg FaragondaGriselda - WCEp503(3).png Winx Club Episode 505 - Lilo.jpg Winx-saison-5-les-sorties-mondiales 3820295-L.png FairyClockRoom2.png |-|Season 6= Faragonda 603.png T9tyG9AkmNw.jpg RMq3p2pbE0s.jpg I56fPUHa5sE.jpg AJuzx4dYeCo.jpg 1LA1T7720Fc.jpg 3kavCH29o6c.jpg 95MkVOZQ3mw.jpg aQXzZnXnYEo.jpg D2o4WmzbZeg.jpg fRYwdigkUAY.jpg GXy3tE5_ybA.jpg IXlnAX89loY.jpg kkasmFmztzM.jpg ygikS9plDSU.jpg U5Jd4gtARqM.jpg lkAheozbMkA.jpg jXcgV7W5_RU.jpg S6E03.6.jpg |-|Season 7= 1 1.jpg Moon Fruit.jpg Teachers 7x24 3.png Teachers 7x24 4.png Teachers 7x24 6.png Kalshara 703.jpg Fairies_7x24_4.png Faragonda 1.png Faragonda late for class.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-23h50m37s188.png Faragonda in trouble.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-23h50m58s144.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-23h51m07s242.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-23h51m39s44.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-23h51m59s234.png GriFaraBl - WCEp704.png |-|Season 8= Faragonda S8E1.png Faragonda S8E10.png Teachers S8E10 Full Body.png Light816.png D&LMagic816.png Griffin Full Body.png Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= FaragondaSp1(1).png FaragondaSp1(2).png FaragondaKikoSp1.png FaragondaSp1(3).png FaragondaSp1(4).png FaragondaSp1(5).png FaragondaSp1(6).png FaragondaNick.png FaragondaSp1(8).png FaragondaSp1(7).png Faragonda, Griselda - Sp1.png Stella, Bloom, Griselda, Faragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg RivenFaragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg MusaFloraFaragonda - Sp1.png GriFaMuFl - Sp1(1).png FaragondaSp1(9).png FaragondaSp1(10).png FaragondaSp1(11).png FaragondaSp1(12).png FaragondaSp1(13).png FaragondaSp1(14).png |-|Revenge of the Trix= FaragondaSp2(1).png FaragondaSp2(2).png FaragondaSp2(3).png FaragondaSp2(4).png Flipbook13.jpg FaragondaSp2(5).png FaragondaSp2(6).png FaragondaSp2(7).png Pizap.com13707139784381.jpg 602102 161677237331071 2029772660 n.jpg 316334 117462068455761 617108547 n.jpg ImagesCACMWQK4.jpg 154117 171438262879184 153035134719497 432466 5256095 n.jpg Fgjk.jpeg ZVE0WTKz-cU.jpg 1ITjj1za7Ec.jpg FaragondaSp2(8).png FaragondaSp2(9).png 60692 470787732961384 91ee155105 n.jpg Indexvh.jpg Maxresdefauli.jpg WDMRUA5 tqs.jpg 38Muk7fk Ws.jpg AJFURk5jQjk.jpg B7loSVEA4PY.jpg CICFnI 1Hzw.jpg Fcw19TBD6i0.jpg Saladin, Faragonda, Griffin - Revenge of the Trix (1).jpg Saladin, Faragonda, Griffin - Revenge of the Trix (2).jpg Saladin, Faragonda, Griffin - Revenge of the Trix (3).jpg |-|The Battle for Magix= AaNPMc6.jpg A5V26taNPMca.jpg JXySL-9AjM4.jpg IT8H0fMil2Y.jpg K4L0UJb-8KU.jpg KwupMwD6H c.jpg FaragondaBloom - Sp3(1).png M0OMPzEbDHA.jpg Saladin, Codatorta, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Saladin, Codatorta, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (2).jpg Saladin, Codatorta, Faragonda, Winx - Battle for Magix (1).jpg P3Wtc1TJjHI.jpg VFEhVS1k7v0.jpg CodaTecFaraSp3.png Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (1).jpg RYX4z8z07ww.jpg Images4H3CRFR8.jpg Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (2).jpg Images271HVVM7.jpg MK5vRsnRU g.jpg 10941415 781861071891592 5158196625253528518 n.jpg V54tJNGy8cQ.jpg FaraGrifOrtenSp3.png Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (3).jpg Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (4).jpg Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (5).jpg Griffin, Faragonda, Winx - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Saladin, Codatorta, Trix, Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Saladin, Codatorta, Trix, Griffin, Faragonda, Bloom - Battle for Magix (1).jpg FaragondaSp3(1).png FaragondaSp3.jpg Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (6).jpg |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Codex Pixies, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Griffin, Faragonda - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Stengthandspeed- Sp4(1).png Winx15.png Winx18.png Griffin, Faragonda - The Shadow Pheonix (2).jpg Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Specialists, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg FloraFaragonda - Sp4.png Griffin, Faragonda - The Shadow Pheonix (3).jpg Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Hagen, Bloom, Flora, Faragonda und Layla.jpg Company of Light.jpg Bookoffate7.png |-|Magical Adventure= Bdcam_2012-08-10_10-26-46-188.jpg Griffin,_Faragonda_-_Magical_Adventure.png Faragonda younger.JPG |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Promotional Artworks Faragonda Movie3.jpg Movie Stock Arts |-|Season 1 - 5= Faragonda1full.png|Season 1 - Season 5 Outfit. |-|Season 6 - 7= Faragonda S6 PNG.png|Season 6 - Season 7 Outfit. Category:Characters Gallery